Je suis vide
by Erika Arau
Summary: One short assez spéciale... Devinerez vous qui parle? Ce n'est pas du Yaoi,ni une aventure. En faite c'est assez psychologique... Ceux qui n'aime pas sombrer dans le néant et le désarroi le plus total je vous déconseille de lire... vous êtes prévenu!


Je suis… Vide…

…

…Depuis cet accident…

…

…Les filles ne me regardent plus…

…Normal avec un œil en moins…

…Riza celle qui m'était tant dévouée a enfin trouvé une famille sans que j'aie pu lui dire la vérité…

…Elle est maintenant dans une garnison car les supérieurs en ont décidé ainsi…

…Je crois qu'il me soupçonne pour le meurtre de King puisqu'ils me coupent chacun à leur tour les vivres…

…Fuery est mort d'une balle perdu lors d'un combat à l'Est…

…On dit qu'il tentait de se rebeller et qu'il avait essayé de sauver des personnes…

…Quel idiot…

…Farman lui, nous avais quitté bien plus tôt à cause d'un cancer…

…La maladie avait été découverte trop tard…

…Les médecins ne savent pas faire leur boulot…

… J'essaye d'oublier à quoi il ressemblait à la fin…

…Les toubibs en ont fait une vrai œuvre d'art…

…Ils ont du bien s'amuser avec leurs comprimés…

… En parlant d'hôpital…

… Je me demande si Breda à bien fait de faire semblant de s'être blessé par un ennemi…

… Je doute que notre supérieur soit aussi dupe…

… Havoc lui devrait bientôt sortir…

… Le fait qu'il soit devenu handicapé lui à permis de se retirer…

… Finalement c'est lui qui a eu le plus de chances…

…Mais tout de même ces jambes…

…Il ne pourra plus marcher…

… J'espérais de tous mon cœur que nous n'aurions plus à refaire un génocide comme Ishbal…

… Dieu ne m'a pas entendu…

…Amstrong n'en est pas revenu indemne…

…J'espère qu'un jour il sortira de sa détresse et quittera l'hôpital où il est interné…

…Mon but je n'ai put l'atteindre…

…Je suis désolé Maes…

…Ta mort n'a servi à rien…

…Malgré l'argent donné à ta femme après ton assassina …

…Elle n'a pas pu garder votre maison…

…Elle vit très loin avec ta fille…

..Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont devenues…

…Je les aie abandonnées…

… Je te demande pardon…

…Je n'ai pas pu te venger…

…Je n'ai pas pu te sauver…

… Aucun …

… Aucun n'a survecu…

… Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement…

… Je les ai tous perdu…

… Ed et Al ont disparut…

… Ils ne reviendront pas pour m'épauler…

… Et même si par miracle ils réapparaissaient…

… Ils m'oublieront me laissant seul…

…Tout seul…

…Face à moi-même…

… Face à mes crimes…

…Face à ma lâcheté…

…Face à ce vide…

…

…Mes ennemis se rassemblent pout me donner le dernier coup…

…Mes amis sont morts…

… Ou m'ont tourné le dos…

…Seul…

…Je suis seul…

… Le chaos m'entoure…

… Le néant s'immisce dans mon âme…

… Et la dévore à petit feu…

… Quelle ironie…

… Mon humanité se consume…

… Mon espoir s'envole…

… J'ai tout perdu…

… Cette douleur qui lance ma poitrine…

…Est si forte…

…Comme lorsqu'on se douche avec une eau glacée…

…Elle est en train de refroidir mon cœur…

…Pour ensuite le briser…

…Mais je ne la laisserais pas…

…Non, je ne lui laisserai pas se plaisir…

…Elle m'a pris ma vie…

… Mais elle ne choisira pas ma mort…

… Il n'en est pas question…

… Tu te souviens Maes ?...

… De ce jolie révolver qui à tué les Rockbells ?...

… Celui avec lequel je voulais…

…

…Tu t'en rappelle ?...

…Je l'ai encore…

…Oui je l'ai gardé…

…Tout près de moi…

…Tout contre moi…

…Elle…

…Elle ne m'a pas oubliée…

…Non elle est entre mes mains…

…Si froide…

…Si sombre…

… Mais elle est là…

… Ma porte de sortit…

…Celle qui m'amènera loin de tout ça…

… Elle est si belle…

…Pourquoi ne l'avais-je t'elle pas remarqué ?...

…Mais ce n'est pas grave…

… Je vais me rattraper…

…

…Maes, J'arrive…

… Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que toi…

…Au moins toi…

… Tu ne m'aie pas oublié…

Silence

…

… Fin …

Ouinnn que c'est triste !!! Oh non là j'ai cassé toute l'histoire mais qu'elle cruche !!! XD

Bref c'était mon premier One shot alors soyez sympa mettez des coms !!!!!!!

Avez-vous devinez qui parle ? (Pas moi… XD)

Enfin tous ça pour dire que je me suis bien tripé dessus (et oui j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes alors quoi de mieux que d'écrire ce genre de chose ? XD) et aussi… Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !!!


End file.
